The present invention concerns a fuel pump for supplying fuel in a motor vehicle, such as e.g. a motorcycle. A further aspect of the present invention concerns a fuel pump arrangement which comprises such a fuel pump and a fuel tank in which the fuel pump is arranged. Furthermore, the present invention concerns a method for operating such a fuel pump.
Such a fuel pump is known for example from GB 2478876 B. This is a fuel pump, in particular a magnetic piston pump, which has a piston, an actuator for operating the piston, a return element for returning the piston to a starting position, an inlet valve, a delivery space and an outlet valve. By actuation of the piston, in the intake phase fuel is drawn into the delivery space via the inlet valve. In the delivery phase, the fuel is conveyed from the delivery space via the outlet valve. Under temperature loading and at low suction pressure, the fuel can gasify at the inlet valve, whereby the delivery space is largely filled with fuel vapor. This can substantially reduce the delivery level and function of the pump, to the extent of total failure.